


Bedtime Stories

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Sort of fluffy idk i'm not good at fluff XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Ni-Ni reads Baby!Zaynie a bedtime story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Bedtime Stories

“G'night, Zayn.” Niall yawned tiredly as he snuggled down next to his boyfriend. He slid his arms around Zayn, a smile spreading over his face as he nuzzled Zayn's neck gently. The 'Bradford Bad Boy' snuggled back, but unlike his quickly sleeping boyfriend.. for some reason, he really couldn't drift off to sleep, wriggling and squirming in the bed; pulling the covers this way and that. 

Sighing softly, Zayn stared at the dark ceiling. He tried to wrack his brain, thinking of what could be keeping him awake. His night-light was dully shining at the foot of his bed, and it lit up the bright and colourful books in the corner of the room. Zayn's eyes lit up. That was it!  
He carefully, carefully slid from the bed. His feet hit the floor, and he padded across the floor not making a sound. The big grown up was fighting his emotions, trying to keep a thumb out of his mouth. He stood in front of the books, trying to choose, shifting from foot to foot.

“NiNi.” Zayn whispered, nudging Niall's sleeping form. “NiNi, wake up?” He asked quietly, continuing to nudge him as a small upset frown fell onto his face. “Pweeeeeze..” He asked sadly, bouncing up and down on his feet.  
Niall frowned, as Zayn's voice entered his dreamland. Squirming on his tummy, the tired Irish boy rolled over, and blinked. “Yes, Zaynie?” He asked with a yawn.  
“R- read m- mwe a stowy?” Zaynie said with a soft whimper building up in his voice; he _really_ wanted a story.. “I- I can't ge' to sleep.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
“Okay, okay.” Niall soothed. He lifted Zayn up gently, and Zayn soon wriggled down next to Niall, pulling the covers up over himself and sighing in content.

“Ok, what book is this, baby?” Niall cooed gently, and moving Zayn's nightlight closer to the bed.  
“Deee..” Zaynie started. He concentrated on the words on the bright cover, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. “Duck..” He paused once.  “In.. de..” After this, Zaynie blinked in confusion, his eyes round and puppylike.  
“I doin' good?” He asked.  
Niall nodded and Zayn smiled bright, going back to concentrating. “...twuck! Duck in de twuck!” He read out.  
“That's right!” Niall cooed. Zaynie was excited, his feet wriggling beneath the bedcovers like little puppies. “Read, read!” He giggled excitedly, poking the page. “A- an', an'..” Zayn thought about it. “Do awll de funny voices, too!” He sang happily, giggling.  
Niall chuckled. “Alright, alright!”

“These are the feet,” Niall sang. “Which jump the duck down. Into the muck all yucky and brown!” He recited, tickling Zayn's tummy. Zayn squealed tiredly and flinched back, giggling. “Noooo, NiNi.” He pleaded, laughing. “N- noo!” He slid down under the covers so only his hair showed.  
Niall giggled at the sight. “Who's hair is this?” He gently tugged a wayward curly sprig, and Zayn burst out into happy giggles, the lump of duvet he was hiding under,wobbled a little, then stilled; but Zaynie didn't even look up.  
“Ohhh..” Niall said, sadly. “I guess he doesn't want to hear the end of the story, then..”

Surprisingly, there was silence. After a little while, Niall peeled the blanket back, and found Zayn asleep, his bottom in the air, night-time diaper peeping from the flap in the back of Zaynie's onesie, and Zayn was sucking on his thumb. Niall let out a quiet “Aww!” at the sight. He looked down at the book. “This is the frog,” He whispered. “That watched from a bush. He croaks, “I'll help you give it a push!” Then Niall leaned down, kissing Zaynie's ear. Zayn cooed softly. Niall smiled, quietly placed 'Duck in the Truck' aside, and snuggled down under the covers with his boyfriend, smiling as Zayn snuggled right in, burying himself close to Niall. Niall curled up with him and they both slept peacefully for the rest of the night, ready for a new adventure tomorrow..


End file.
